primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial (a revision of primeval)
' Plot' Time portals called anomalies are opening through time mostly in the past & sometimes in the future. And sometimes wild animals mostly from prehistoric times will wonder through these anomalies but occasionally future creatures will also wonder through them. But that can cause problems for they can appear in places at the wrong time were vulnerable people will be at risk of getting attack or eaten by these beasts. A Secret organisation called the Home Office is investigating this phenomena and have hired a group of unlikely young people. Damian Irving or Damo for short is a zoologist/paleozoologist & a former zookeeper who joins this organisation with his friends Paul, Jordan, John, Gemma, Dan, Amy and Colin. All have love and passion for animals which is why they’ve been hired by the organisation after Damo & some of his friends met Caroline who works for the Home Office as they investigate reports of a strange animal. With their help they can help the organisation handle any prehistoric creatures like dinosaurs, ice age animals, pterosaurs, ancient sea creatures & large ancient bugs. But its not just hostile animals they have to deal with. They’ll at times also face other things that are more dangerous & worse then the creatures like villainous people who want to use the power of the anomalies for their own desires. And diseases, natural disasters & time disruptions which they must prevent from happening. it's up to Damian & his team/friends to help & protect people from any creatures. As well as protect & help the creatures from mankind it's self & protect both humans & creatures from other threats. Characters Main Characters Damian Irving- '''As a kid he loves animals some times he prefers animals to people, the only people he cares the most is his family & the many friends he's made & any woman he fancies, for he's personally a lady's man. At 21 he worked at Chester Zoo, but he left to do Zoology & Paleozoology were he met Jordan, Paul & Colin. As well as modern animals he also likes extinct species & he loves to see such creatures live again. He remembers when he was 6, that he woke up one night & sees a what looked liked a dinosaur (pacifically an iguanodon) come through a bright light (an anomalie) in his back garden. He watches it for a minute, then it quietly moved back through the anomalie when it herd a dog barking. He told his mum about it but she didn't believe him, since then as he got older he thought he dreamed it & never spoke of it. But he find's out that it was real as he & his friends discover living prehistoric beasts coming through anomalies & then join the Home Office. It seems his dream of seeing extinct species live again comes true but it's not exactly what he had in mind. '''creatures * Season 1 creatures * Daeodon, Chalicotherium, Archie the Archaeopteryx * Troodon * Megarachne, Arthropleure * Rhizodus, Crassigyrinus * Psittacosaurus * Pteranodon, Giant Mosquitoes * Future Predator * Season 2 creatures * Dilophosaurus * Rhomaleosaurus * Smilodon (Sabertooth Tiger) * Stegosaurus * Mer Creatures * Brontoscorpio, unidentified Millipedes * Deinotherium * Tyrannosaurus Rex